The Hook Up
by terriberri23
Summary: Flack and Angell have always had an attraction to each other and now they want to take their relationship to the next level but first they must solve the murders that have recently hit the city of New York. A story about the hook up of Angell and Flack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Bad Day

Detective Jessica Angell pulled the blankets up further to her chin, her apartment was freezing. Her radiator had decided to stop working on one of the coldest fall nights in New York history in her opinion. She had tried to get a hold of her super for hours but finally decided to give up at 11:00 and went on to bed. Now however, she was freezing, her eyes caught a glimpse of her alarm clock on the night stand it read 2:16. "It is going to be a long night" she thought to herself.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Her alarm went off. Jessica hit the snooze button and cuddled back down under her blankets. She doze back to sleep, the sun had actually warmed up her apartment a tiny bit. She did not think she hit the snooze button more than once but when the alarm went off again the clock read 6:45. "Crappy, Crap, Crap." Jessica said out loud when she realized that she had slept in by 45 minutes. Jessica jumped out of her bed but the moment she put her feet to the floor, she realized how cold her apartment was. She pulled the blanket from her bed to wrap herself in it to keep warm. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top to go under the red and white striped sweater, "That's good for today" She thought to herself. She was not looking forward to the shower in this coldness. Hopefully the water would warm her up. She was finally starting to warm up, she had the water super hot, she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when suddenly the water went completely freezing. Jessica let out a little yelp and quickly finished rinsing her hair.

Jessica walked into the precinct 20 minutes late and not in a good mood. She was still trying to get hold of her super, she was also not to impressed that she couldn't get him on the phone. But she had left 10 interesting messages on his machine.

"You're late" Detective Don Flack said to her

"I'm aware of the time" Angell replied

"Are you aware that you missed roll call and that the cap is looking for you" Flack said

"Crappy Crap, Crap" Angell sighed

"What happened for you to be late anyhow?" Flack asked

"Bad morning I'll tell you later" She replied with a smile. Flack had that ability, he could always make her smile.

"Angell, My office please" Captain O'Bryan called to her from his door.

* * *

"Hey Angell, wait up" Flack called to her when he notice that Jess had been released from the captains office and was walking out of the precinct, "Sorry Flack I'm on the way out. Just got called out on a 261. Catch you later" She replied

"Yeah catch you later" He said as his cell went off meaning he too would soon be on the way out.

Jessica had been a detective for five years now and she had been on the force even longer. She was used to seeing things and they rarely got to her but she hated getting called out on a 261, talking to rape victims always got to her. She took a deep breath as she walked into the hospital to met the CSI detective Lindsay Monroe and talk to the lady that had just experienced the worse day of her life. Jessica spend the rest of the day taking a statement from the victim and chasing down leads that got her nowhere.

It was late and Jessica had just walked out from the interrogation room. She had a suspect but she didn't have enough evidence to hold him on, so she had to let him walk. She plopped down into her chair and took a deep breathe. It was at this point she realized she still hadn't got a hold of her super which meant her apartment was now feeling more like the north pole. She let out a sigh and placed her head down on her desk. Flack walked out of the interrogation room, he was rather pleased with himself, he just got a murderer to confess. That's when he noticed that Jess was still there, she looked like she was having a really bad day. He walked over to her desk when she didn't look up, he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jessica felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Gee Flack, you scared the hell out of me" She said when she realized who it was.

"Sorry. You're certainly jumpy which is not like you. What's going on?" He asked

"I thought I was alone. Its late, I just didn't think anyone else was here." She replied

"Yeah I was just finishing up a case, got the guy who killed my Jane Doe" Flack said "Jessie, what's going on?" he asked again. He wasn't satisfied with her answer

"It has just been a bad day all around" Jessica answered

"Come on, I'll walk you home and you can tell me about it" He said

"I actually was going to do some more work" Jessica replied.

"The rape case, do you have anything?' he asked

"You've been talking to Lindsay. And I got nothing" Jessica replied"Look I get it, you want to get this guy. Heck I want to get this guy and it's not my case.

But I've learned it is better to get some sleep and come back in the morning with fresh eyes. Come on, let me walk you home" Flack encouraged

"Ok. Just let me get my things" Jessica said

They left the precinct and started walking the six blocks to Jessica's place. They walked in silence for a little while until Flack broke it. "So why did your day suck?' he asked

"You really want to hear about it?" Jessica asked

"Sure" He replied

"OK. Well it started last night after getting off from working a double I get home to find that my radiator in my apartment has stopped working and it is freezing. So I started calling my super at 6 and I continued until 11 at which point I gave up and went on to bed in my freezing apartment. I slept crappy because it was so cold and this morning when my alarm went off I hit the snooze button and slept in by 45 minutes. Than my shower decided to turn cold half way through and I got to work 20 minutes late. And the one day that I get into work late cap did roll call and he actually chewed me out for being late. Than I spend half the day taking a statement from my rape victim and the rest of the day tracking down the SOB that did it to her and I had to let him walk due to lack of evidence and I still can't get hold of my super so yeah its been a crappy, crappy day" Jessica rumbled

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll get the guy" Flack said

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Jessica asked

"Because you won't stop until you do, that's what makes you such a good detective" He replied

"Thanks" Jessica replied

"And your best bet is to go over and see your super in person. And if he still gives you the run around just let me know I'll go over and start flashing my badge that will get it fixed" Flack said

Jessica laughed and smiled "Thanks but you realize I have a badge to flash too. Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. And here we are home sweet freezing home"

Flack laughed, he walked her up to the building.

"Thanks again" Jessica said

"yeah for what?" He asked

"Walking me home, listening" Jessica replied and before either realized what was happening, both had leaned in and kissed. As they stood there on her porch kissing, all Jess could think about was "today just got better"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Avoiding

Jessica walked around the corner and headed towards the lab. It was her day off and she was meeting Lindsay to go for dinner and maybe a few drinks afterwards. They were celebrating catching the rapist from their case. Flack was right, she didn't stop until she caught him. Angell had managed to piss him off and he lost his temper slapping her across the face. That was enough to arrest the guy for assaulting a police office, which meant they no longer needed a warrant to get a DNA sample and when Lindsay compared it to the semen found inside their rape victim, it was a perfect match.

Jessica reached the lab and looked around for Lindsay, she had specifically asked her to meet her outside the lab. Jessica was attempting to avoid going upstairs to the lab. Well more specifically she was trying to avoid a certain detective that she knew for a fact was upstairs waiting on some evidence. It had been two weeks since that night that Flack had walked her home. Two weeks since they stood outside of her apartment complex and the kiss happened. It was a good kiss but since than things had been weird between them. She hadn't expected him to ask her out the next day but she had expected... well that was the thing she didn't really know what she had expected from him but she expected something instead she had gotten nothing. Their comfortable relationship, the one where they could talk to each other, tease each other and especially flirt with each other had gone. Now whenever they were in the same room with each other it was nothing but awkward silence. Hence why Jessica had now resorted to avoiding the guy altogether if she could. Angell had ran the events of that night through her head about a million times and she had no clue where things went wrong. They had kissed, both had initiated it and it wasn't a friendly goodnight kiss, this was definitely a passionate kiss. Afterwards she had told him goodnight, she hadn't asked him up, but they hadn't even been on an official date, she wasn't going to give it up that easy, she at least required dinner first but she highly doubted that was why Flack was acting so weird around her after all he was a gentleman. Jessica looked at her watch, Lindsay's shift had ended ten minutes ago, she pulled out her phone and gave her a call.

"Monroe" Lindsay said into the phone

"Hey, Linz, it's Angell, I'm downstairs waiting for you" She said

"Yeah I know I'm late. I'm just tying up some loose ends on a case. I should be ready in about ten minutes. Come up and wait for me." Lindsay replied.

"Ok" Jessica replied as she hung up the phone. Jessica sighed, she didn't really have a choice she wasn't about to wait outside in the cold and misty rain when she could wait inside a nice warm and dry lab. Jessica walked inside and took the elevator to the lab. The elevator doors open and she spotted Stella and Danny talking in the hallway.

"Hey, Angell. I thought you had the day off" Danny said

"I do. I'm just meeting Lindsay. We have plans" Jessica replied

"Girls night out, right?" Stella asked

"Yeah, Lindsay asked you to come too right? Because she said she would" Jessica said

"Yeah she did but I'm coming off a double so" Stella said"So you just want to crash. I get it" Jessica replied

That's when Jessica spotted him, walking down the hallway, heading right towards them. "So Lindsay is?" She asked hoping that it would take her in the opposite direction.

"I think she's in trace' Danny replied

"Great, see you two later" And with that Angell turned in the opposite direction and practically ran down the hall to trace.

Stella looked at Danny as Flack approached them. "What did you do?" Stella asked Flack with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Flack asked obviously slightly confused

"That blur, that was Angell running after she caught a glimpse of you coming in our direction. So back to my question, what did you do?." Stella replied

"Yeah" Danny replied "I mean the girl can run but I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast. She just bolted at the sight of you" he replied clearly enjoying making Flack squirm.

"You two are so funny" Flack said dryly. Truthfully, Flack had figured he had really screwed things up when it came to things with Jess, he wasn't exactly sure how but things had gotten really weird between them since the kiss and now she was avoiding him. But he wasn't about to tell Stella and Danny that.

"Seriously what happen?" Stella asked.

"I have the evidence we need to go arrest our suspect, I came over to see if you wanted to roll with me but if I'm going to be interogated I can run myself" Flack replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it for NOW" Stella replied stressing the word now.

"I'll catch you two later" Danny replied as he headed of to finish up on his case. Stella and Flack headed out of the lab and headed to get their suspect but Stella didn't bring Jess back up for the time being

An hour later Lindsay and Jessica were at the Blue Hill restaurant. They were chatting and laughing about nothing, just enjoying some girl talk.

"OK so I have an hypothetical situation for you" Jessica said. She had to ask someone's opinion about the Flack situation or she was going to drive herself crazy over analyzing it.

"Sure" Lindsay replied rather intrigued about where this was going

"Ok hypothetically a male friend of yours, someone you've been close with and you have what someone might say chemistry with asked to walk you home one night after you were obviously having a bad day. He lets you vend and rant about it and than hypothetically the two of you share a kiss and its two weeks later and nothing. Not only nothing but it is extremely awkward to be in the same room with him." Angell rumbled

Lindsay smiled and replied "Oh that explains why you're avoiding Flack."

"I'm not avoiding anyone and it was a total hypothetical situation" Jessica said blushing slightly

"You're good with lying with suspects but horrible lying to your friends" Lindsay said

"I'm not admitting to anything but what do you think about my hypothetical situation?' Jess asked

Lindsay smile "well anyone that has spend any time with you and Flack together knows he has eyes for you"

Jessica blushed "and why would you say that?" she questioned

"Because whenever you walk into a room, his eyes actually twinkle and light up like a kid on Christmas morning." Lindsay replied making Jess blushed again "and it is quite obvious that you have a thing for him or you wouldn't be sitting here obsessing about this. So why don't you just ask him out? It is the twenty first century, women are allowed to ask men out now"

" Funny" Jessica replied "And normally I would. I've asked guys out lots of times, it doesn't bother me. I can't explain it and have no logical reasoning behind it but I want him to ask me out"

"well first you have to stop avoiding each other and second you're going to have to swallow that pride and talk to him" Lindsay replied "He's probably just as confused about what is happening between you two as you are."

"or maybe he thinks it was a mistake to kiss me and he doesn't know how to tell me" Jessica replied "Ok now I'm just sounding like a crazy woman"

"Do you think it was a mistake?" Lindsay asked

Jessica thought back to that night and standing on porch of her apartment with her lips locked with Flack's "nope definitely not a mistake" she replied

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed at Jessica but she didn't get a chance to reply because dispatch came through on their radios requesting all available units to respond to an incident at a house on Barker Street.

"That's two blocks from here" Lindsay said

"Let's roll" Jessica replied. They got up and paid for their food that they never got a chance to eat and headed off to the crime scene


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

New Case

Jessica and Lindsay didn't waste any time heading towards the crime scene. Both girls knew it must have been something big in order for dispatch to call on all available units including off duty officers. As they ran the two blocks from the restaurant to the scene, Jessica radioed back to dispatch, letting them know that they were responding to the call out. Jessica and Lindsay arrived at the house and Jess thought it belonged on a hallmark card. It was one of those perfect houses that you only saw on TV and didn't think really existed especially in New York. It had the white picket fence, it even had the Christmas lights shining brightly, it fit the general stereotype of the happy family home except for the police cars that were parked outside of it. Jessica saw the first responders exit the house and recognized one of the uniforms as one of their guys, Joshua Erickson, Lindsay and Jessica walked over to him to see what they were looking at.

"Erickson, What do we got?" Jessica asked

"It's a 187, we got five victims and the scene has been cleared. I thought you guys had the night off, detectives?" Erickson replied

"We did but we were only two blocks away when dispatch gave the call out." Lindsay answered.

Erickson nodded his head as both Jessica and Lindsay started to head into the house. Lindsay didn't have her kit but she could survey the scene until the other CSI's showed up and Jessica wanted to gather as much information on the victims as possible.

"Detectives, this is a bad one" Erickson called out

"Thanks for the warning" Jessica replied.

Jessica had been to her share of crime scenes, she had seen many disturbing things but she had built up a tolerance to all the horrible things that you were bound to see on this job but she took one look around the crime scene and it took all her will power to keep down her stomach contents. Lindsay also had developed a tough outer shell and seen her share of terrible things but this scene took the cake.

Lying in a pool of blood in the porch was their first victims, one was male and if Jessica had to guess, he looked no more than seven years old. Lying next to him was a female victim, Jessica assumed it must have been the mother and by the body position Jess could only assume she died protecting her son. They walked through the rest of the house and walked upstairs careful not to disturb the scene. Once they were upstairs they walked down the hallway to a bedroom that was shared by two little girls, the bubble gum pink paint and the my little pony décor gave it away. That's where they discovered their third and fourth victims, two little girls maybe three years old. They both were lying face down in a pool of blood only an inch from the doorway.

"They were making a run for it" Jessica said to Lindsay

Lindsay nodded her head and walked over to the night stand that rested between the two twin beds and looked at the picture that was there, "they're twins" She said

Jessica followed the blood trail down to the master bedroom and discover their last victim, a male in his late 30's laying just outside the bedroom door. Jessica had managed to gather an ID on the family and she ruled out a robbery gone wrong. She was about to head back to see where Lindsay had gotten too when she heard voices coming from downstairs that distinctly sounded like Danny, Mac and Flack. She walked back downstairs to pass on the information.

"Hey, how did you get here so fast" Danny asked as he saw Jess appear back into the porch area where the two victims lay.

"Lindsay and I were only a few blocks away having dinner when we got the call out" She replied

"What do you got?" Flack questioned intentionally avoiding her eyes.

"We are standing in the Roland household. That would be Jenna Roland, age 37. She's a nurse at Bellevue. Next to her would be six year old Cody Roland. Upstairs in the bedroom to your left are three year old identical twins, Katie and Abby. Found down the hall just outside of the master bedroom is 39 year old Bryan Roland, he's an independent architect. And I've already ruled out robbery as a motive, I found 300 dollars in cash plus credit cards in the vic's wallet" Jessica replied

"Is it me or shouldn't there be more blood here considering the victims injuries" Danny said once he had examine Cody's and Jenna's bodies.

"Yeah about that….umm just follow me" Jessica said, she lead them into the living room. The once mustard colour walls were now stain red from the blood that was splashed across them. Directly in the middle of the living room the killer had drew what appeared to be a broken heart and written next to it was the phrase La famiglia è tutta che abbiamo in questo mondo. li apprezziamo! "I'm thinking that's their blood" Jessica said

She turned to face the guys and noticed that they were all looking a little greenish. Mac was the first to find his tongue "That's not arterial spray."

Danny opened his kit and walked over to the wall he wiped it with a q-tip and poured a solution on it. The q-tip turned pink "but it is definitly blood" he said

"The killer is certainly sending a message" Flack replied

"We'll get a translator to translate it" Mac replied

"I think I know what it says" Jessica said "My Italian is a bit rusty but it's along the lines: Family is all we have in this world, treasure them"

"You speak Italian?" Flack asked slightly impress.

Jess shrugged her shoulders "a bit" she replied.

Bang, crash, bang. "Shhh" Mac said "did you hear that, it sounded like someone's upstairs"

'Lindsay is still up there" Jess replied, "it could have been her"

"No Lindsay is right here" Lindsay said walking into the living room "and we got a problem"

**A/N: **OK so there wasn't much Flack and Angell in this one but I'm trying to set up the case, maybe more in the next one. And I don't speak Italian so I used a translator and they translate it word for word so the translation might not be totally correct.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four:

Prevailing Stubbornness

"What sort of problem?" Mac asked Lindsay as she came into the living room. She had an expression on her face that told Mac that there was something seriously wrong.

"We might have a child abduction on our hands" Lindsay said

Jessica looked at Lindsay like she was insane "That's impossible. Erickson said we had five victims and every family picture in this house has only the two parents and three kids. If there were another child why isn't there any pictures of him or her?" Jessica said. It didn't make any sense.

Lindsay replied "They have a nursery, just pass the master bedroom."

"I didn't go pass the master bedroom" Jessica said

"When you went to get ID's on the family I kept looking and I found this in the nursery, it looks like the Roland's just took a new family photo" and Lindsay held up the photo that she was holding in her hand, the photo was of the Roland family, all five were smiling brightly and held in Jenna Roland's arms was a baby girl, maybe a couple of months old.

"I'll get an Id on the baby so we can put out an alert" Jessica started to say but than the sounds came again. Bang, crash, bang.

"Upstairs" Flack quietly whispered. They pulled their guns out of their holsters and they carefully walked up the stairs, looking around for any sign of life, trying their very best not to disturb any evidence in the process. Jessica gave Flack a signal letting him know that she was heading towards the nursery, she opened the door and nothing. The room was empty, she lowered her gun but did not put it away she had a weird feeling about it. She took a look around and that is when she heard the sound again bang, crash, bang coming from the closet. She walked over to the closet door, raised her gun and opened the door. At first she saw nothing only a pile of clothes on the closet floor until a little hand poke its way out of the massive pile of clothes. She moved the clothes out of the way and discovered the tiny baby, Jessica picked her up and called out "Guys, in the nursery, I got something"

"What do you got?" Mac asked as everyone came running into the room.

"a little angel" Angell said turning around so they could see the baby in her arms.

"Glad to know the baby is Okay. Now Danny and Lindsay, lets get the scene processed" Mac said "Lindsay there is a backup kit in the car"

"On it" Lindsay said

"I'll start canvassing the neighbourhood. See if anyone heard or saw anything" Flack said

"I'm going to track down a birth certificate for this little one, contact social services than I'll head over to Bellevue and talk to Mrs. Roland's co-workers." Jessica said

Mac nodded his head in agreement and everyone set off to work.

* * *

Three hours later Angell walked back into the empty precinct. She looked at her watch it told her it was nearly three in the morning. She had just got back from interviewing the staff at Bellevue, at least those on call, she would head back there at a sensible time to interview the rest. So far they had nothing but wonderful things to say about the Roland family, and couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt them. She did discover the baby's name was Lily Roland and she was born on October 14th, 2008, making her almost two months old and she was already an orphan. She also found out that Jenna was off on maternity leave. In addition, she had woken up a rather annoyed social worker and Lily had been placed in emergency foster care until they could locate any family of the Roland's.

Flack walked into the precinct, his and the uniforms' canvasses of the neighbourhood hadn't turned up anything useful. All the neighbours had the same opinion about the Rolands, they were the perfect family and no one had heard anything or seen anything out of the ordinary around the time of the murders. He notice that Angell also had gotten back and she was sitting at her desk. God she looked gorgeous sitting there with her eyes drooping. Back at the crime scene things hadn't seemed so weird between them but than again he guessed that neither had been really thinking about their relationship while standing around five DB's. He took a deep breath if they were going to work on this case together than they would have to talk to each other. He walked over to her desk "Hey Angell, where's your little friend?" he asked

"Named Lily, two months old and she's been placed into emergency foster care pending finding any family" She replied without looking up. "get anything from the canvas?"

"Perfect family, can't imagine who would want to hurt them." Flack replied

"Yeah I got the same story about the mother from her co-workers, she was the perfect nurse, the perfect mother and perfect wife. Not an enemy in the world." Jess responded purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Right. Listen Jess you were off duty when you responded to the call, we can talk to captain tomorrow to get you reassigned, I can take the case" Flack said the moment the words came out of his mouth he realized he said something wrong,

"Excuse me" Jessica said this time she look up and directly in the eyes "Why would you want to get me reassigned?" she asked looking hurt. That was not what he wanted at all, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Flack had only suggested her getting reassigned because he figured she wouldn't want to work this case because it would require spending a lot of time with him.

Flack didn't really know how to answer her so he just looked dumbfounded at her "Ok fine you don't want to tell me that's your right but technically I was first on scene which makes this my case so if you don't want to work with me than you go to captain and you get reassigned" She replied sternly standing up and folding her arms, she was dead serious and she was not letting this case go because of one stupid kiss. However great it was.

"Well I'm not giving up the case either" Flack replied just as sternly

"I guess we have a problem than" Jessica replied stubbornly

"Look you know that I like working with you. I only suggested you getting reassigned since you're currently avoiding me and avoiding me is going to be pretty difficult if we're working the same case." Flack said

Jessica blushed slightly and said "I'm not avoiding you" Flack looked at her and raise his eyebrow "Ok I'm avoiding you" she admitted sitting back down in her chair. Lindsay had been right she needed to swallow her pride and talk to the guy but it was late and she really wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep.

"It's late" Flack said "we can talk about it later"

"No we can talk about it now. Come on walk me home and we'll talk along the way" Jessica replied smiling.

"Ok" Flack said

And with that they both left the precinct and headed towards Angell's place. They had a long and well needed conversation ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Heart to Heart

Angell and Flack had already walked three of the six blocks to Angell's apartment complex and neither had said a word. It was an awkward silence that had engulfed around the pair and neither knew how to break through the barrier that seemed to have built up between them. Jess knew that this was absurd, she was the one who wanted to talk. But she didn't know how to start the conversation so instead she just keep looking straight ahead avoiding all eye contact. They kept walking in silence; they turned onto her street, Flack walked her up to the outside of her apartment. Jess had already gotten her keys out for a quick escape.

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Flack said to her as she put the keys into the outside door of her apartment.  
Jessica nodded and Flack turned and walked down over the stairs getting ready to leave. Jessica started to turn the key but she didn't turn it all the way, she spun around and called out to Flack "This is stupid." He turned back around to face her and asked, "What is stupid?"

"This" Jessica said sighing, sitting down on the steps, Flack walked back up and sat down next to her. She looked over at him "I don't like this weirdness between us" She admitted

"Me neither" Flack said he reached over to take her hand but she pulled back. He looked at her and he couldn't help but look hurt; his eyes always gave his feelings away.

"I want this case and I would like for you to be on the case with me. You're one of the best detectives I've worked with so can we just be friends again?" Jessica asked

"Jess, we never stopped being friends. You're the one that was avoiding me" Flack said

"I know but I only started avoiding you because of how awkward it had gotten" Jessica replied

Flack nodded his head, he couldn't deny that things had gotten weird between them after the kiss "Flack" Jessica said

"Yeah" He replied

"Do you think we can just forget everything until we solve this case. We can figure everything out after we get the bastard who slaughtered the Roland family." Jessica asked

"Sure. If that's what you want" Flack said

"This is what I want. But only until we get the guy. " Jessica said stressing the last part of her statement. Jessica stood up from the steps "we're good right?" she asked before entering her place.

"We're good" Flack answered. "See-you tomorrow" he added as he got ready to leave.

Jessica walked up the five flights of stairs to her apartment, once inside she realized how exhausted she was. She kicked of her shoes and crashed onto her sofa to tired to make it to the bedroom, she only had time for a couple hours of sleep now anyhow.

A/N This chapter was rather short but I'm not sure where to go next with the case angle

anywho Happy new year everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

New Leads

Jessica pulled her jacket up around her chin, the wind was howling across the city and white flakes of snow had begun to fall. Winter was certainly on its way; Jessica thought to herself. It was the next morning and she was heading towards the crime lab. Lindsay had left a message on her voice mail saying that Jess needed to get to the lab as soon as she got the message, Lindsay had found something regarding the Roland case. Jessica headed into the lab, happy to be inside and out of the weather. She brushed the snow off and was heading towards the elevator when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Jess, wait up" Flack called

Jessica turned around and smiled. "morning" she replied. It was so nice to have things be semi normal between them again.

"Heading upstairs?" He asked

"Yeah Lindsay left me a message, sounded urgent" Jessica replied pressing the up arrow on the elevator.

"She left me one too" He replied "Did you get anything else from Jenna's co-workers at Bellevue?"

"I haven't been back there yet. I was on the way to the precinct when I got Lindsay's message so I came here first. After this I'm going to head back to Bellevue and take more statements." She replied

Flack nodded his head as the elevator doors open. They both got on and Jessica pressed the number 6 and the doors closed.

"What do you think the odds are that Sid has determined the murder weapon yet?" Flack asked

Jess laughed "I'm thinking those odds aren't very good. I mean Sid is good but it is only 9:00 now, I wouldn't say he has done more than just start the post on the Roland's" She replied

"I know but I would like to at least give the uniforms I have searching the area an idea of what type of weapon to look for" Flack replied

"Well the Roland's were stabbed so we're looking for some type of knife or at least something sharp" Jessica replied"Yeah I guess that's some sort of direction" Flack replied as he looked over at Jess. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, she just looked so damn beautiful. Jess could feel eyes on her, she looked over and Flack turned away.

"What?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, you just look cute today is all" Flack said blushing slightly.

Jess rolled her eyes "Flack, I look cute every day" she said laughing.

"At least you don't suffer from low self esteem" Flack replied

Jessica and Don looked at each other "I definitly don't suffer from that" Jess replied. Don moved a little closer to her and leaned in as his lips touched hers, he could feel his entire skin tingle. It was an unbelievable sensation. The kiss was short but sweet, they both pulled apart for a second they looked into each other's eyes and Jess stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips for a second kiss. This kiss was deeper and full of passion; suddenly Jessica pulled away. Flack opened his mouth to say something but Jess cut him off "I like you Flack…A LOT. But we can't do this here, not like this in an elevator. And its not the right time, I have to be 100 percent focused on this case I want to get this guy so bad, I just can't have any distractions and I hate to say it but this would definitly be a distraction." Jessica said

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Flack said

"You didn't. I just need to have my head 100% in this case." Jessica said

"I understand" Flack replied. And he really did understand, he knew exactly what it was like to want to get a guy so bad and the need to focus all his energy on catching the bad guy and he was right there with Jess on this one he wanted to get the jackass who did this to the Roland family, "Let's make a deal when we get this guy me and you will go out and celebrate" He suggested

"Deal" Jessica said as the elevator doors opened. They walked out of the elevator and headed down to trace to find Lindsay.

"Hey, Linz what do you got for us?" Jessica asked as they both walked into trace.

"A whole lot of questions. Hopefully you two can answer them" She replied looking up from the microscope "So there was a white powder on the back of Cody's neck and I got Sid to send a sample up, guess what it was?" Lindsay asked

"No clue" Flack replied

"Its cocaine" Lindsay replied "and I'm assuming a six year old isn't getting high"

"Maybe the Roland family isn't perfect after all" Flack said

"or maybe it was left there by the killer" Jess said

"See questions" Lindsay replied "I also ran the blood found on the living room wall, its not a single sample. it's a combination of DNA so I have to separate the samples before I can get a match"

"Any luck on getting a murder weapon?" Flack asked

"No not yet. Sid is still doing the post. I was just about to head down there now if you two want to come?" Lindsay asked

"Down to the morgue?" Jessica asked

"Yes that's where we conduct posts" Lindsay said laughing at the look at Jess' face

"I actually have statements to take but keep me posted" Jessica said. She turned to see Flack trying not to laugh at the fact she didn't want to go down to the morgue "Laugh and the deal is off" She warned

"what about you Flack?" Lindsay asked

"Actually I think I'm going to try and track down a next of kin and I'll dig through their lives and see if the Roland's had any connections with drugs but keep me posted" Flack said

Lindsay rolled her eyes and said "whimps" as both Flack and Jess left trace.

* * *

Jessica walked into Bellevue Hospital. A few members of the staff from the night before had mentioned that Jenna had been extremely close with a specific nurse named Rebecca Jones. Jess was hoping that Ms. Jones would know something to help the case. Jess walked up to the information desk and flashed her badge, "hey I'm looking for a nurse by the name of Rebecca Jones" she told the nurse behind the desk.

"She's with patients" The nurse replied

"Well I need to speak with her, could you please page her" Jessica asked

The nurse behind the desk redundantly picked up the phone and dialled Rebecca's number. "She'll be right with you" She replied in a snobby tone.

"Thank-you" Jessica replied in an equally annoyed tone

Jessica waited and waited and waited. Finally ten minutes after the crabby nurse paged her, Rebecca Jones showed up at the information desk. "Hey Karrie, you paged me. What's up?" She asked. Jessica notice that Rebecca seemed a little too happy for someone who just lost a close friend. The nurse pointed towards Jess and Rebecca walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jessica Angell with the New York Police Department." Jessica said extending her hand to Rebecca. She took it and shook it.

"I'm Rebecca. Karrie said you needed to talk to me about something. What's this about?" Rebecca asked

That's when Jessica realized that no one had told Rebecca about her friend.

"Rebecca, I work in homicide. Last night we found Jenna and her family dead in their home" Jessica said

"Oh my god. Everyone? The kids too?' she asked

"I'm afraid so but Lily is OK" Jessica said "I know that this is hard but can you tell me anyone who would want to hurt the Roland's?" Jessica asked

Rebecca shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek "no, everyone loved Jenna and Bryan. They were good people, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt them" Rebecca said

" Did Jenna have any trouble here at work? With doctors or patients?" Jessica asked

No I don't think so…patients loved Jenna. She was a great nurse." Rebecca said

"Nothing?" Jessica replied "No incident is too small"

"Ummm…well there was this patient. About a year ago he was in here to have his gallbladder removed, Jenna attended to him after the surgery. After he was released he would keep coming around to see Jenna." Rebecca said "She said it creeped her out, One time he came by to see her and she asked him to leave and he grabbed her arm, security had to be called and everything and he was remove from the hospital. After that he stopped coming around but that was ages ago." Rebecca said

"This patient have a name?" Jessica asked

"Yeah but I can't remember it. And if I could, I don't know if I could tell you. Patient and doctor confidentiality, it applies to nurses too." She said"Rebecca, I just need a name. You could look up his name on the computer" Jessica replied

"I could but its still breaking confidentiality. I could lose my job if I tell you" Rebecca said

"You're not breaking any confidentiality rules by giving me a name. I don't want his medical file or anything like that and if he was removed by security than there is probably a record of it in one of our data bases, it just saves me time if you give me the name" Jessica replied

"Ok but if anyone asks, you didn't get this from me. Give me a second" Rebecca said as she walked away to get the name from the computer.

Rebecca returned a few moments later "His name is Jamie Evans" Rebecca said

"Thank you Rebecca. If you think of anything else please don't hesitate to call" Jessica said passing Rebecca her card "My direct line and cell number is on there, OK?"

Rebecca nodded her head "Oh one more thing…do you know if Jenna or Bryan had any family?" Jessica asked

"Jenna's dad left when she was only ten and her mom died while she was pregnant with

Cody. She has no brothers or sisters. I think Bryan got a sister who lives in Boston. I can't remember her name though." Rebecca replied

"Ok thanks" Jessica said. Rebecca went back to work and Jessica pulled out her cell and hit speed dial for Flack.

"Flack" He said

"Hey its me, I got a name, Jamie Evans, he was a patient of Jenna Roland and he was sort of stalking her about a year ago" Jessica said

"Great we have a name." Flack said

"I don't have a current address but I'm on my way back." Jessica replied

"Ok I'll get an address and go pick him up, meet you back here" Flack said

"Ok" Jessica agreed

* * *

Flack got the address and was on the way to pick this Jamie guy up when he got the call from dispatch. There was another 187, this time on Chestnut. Dispatch said that the MO was similar to that of the Roland family. Flack picked up his cell and called Erickson, gave him Jaime's address so he could pick Jaime up while he headed to the crime scene.

Jessica was on the way back to the precinct when she got the call from dispatch. She turned the car around and headed towards Chestnut. When she arrived at the scene she noticed that Flack's car was already there. She walked up the steps and she had a sense of deja vu.

Inside the crime scene was slightly familiar. "hey Jess over here" Flack called. She walked into the living room and found three bodies, an adult female, a young male (maybe six or seven) and a young female (maybe four or five).

"There are two more upstairs" Flack said

On the wall behind Flack the familiar words La famiglia è tutta che abbiamo in questo mondo. li apprezziamo! were written in the same shade of red.

Flack looked at Jessica and said "I think we have a serial on our hands"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Connections and Questions

Jessica looked at Flack and let out a sigh, he was probably right, the pattern of these murders certainly fit that of a serial killer. "Don't say serial" Jess replied

"Why not?" Flack questioned "It fits"

"I know but I hate serials, they're so clever and cunning that they're nearly impossible to catch and well, they're just plain evil." She replied

Flack smiled at Jess "fine I won't say it….how about I tell you that I got an ID on this family." He replied. Jess nodded her head so that Flack would continue. "Veronica Lewis, age 36. She's a kindergarten teacher at Sacred Heart Primary School. This one here" He said pointing to the body of the little boy "is Connor Lewis, he's seven. Lying next to him is his four year old sister Madisyn. Upstairs where Lindsay and Danny are processing, is Collin Lewis age 39, he's a dentist and found next to Collin is two year old Kailey" Flack stated

"Ok I really, really, REALLY hate this guy" Jess "I'll start canvassing the neighbourhood for anyone that may have seen or heard anything"

"I'll go see if I can track down some of the Lewis' friends and co-workers, see if they can tell us anything about the Lewis'. I'll also have a look in their background to see if the Lewis' have any connection to the Rolands. Meet you back at the precinct" Flack replied.

"Sounds good." Jess answered. They headed out off the house together and headed off to try and find any information about the son of a bitch who had just killed another innocent family.

Jessica canvassed Chestnut for more then an hour looking for someone that heard something relating to the Lewis' murders. The neighbours all had the same thing to say about the Lewis', they were a perfect family, no enemies in the world. They couldn't come up with anyone who would what to hurt them. Everything they said seemed just a bit familiar to Jess. All the same things had been said about the Roland family. And not one person had heard or seen anything suspicious. It didn't make sense to Jess, how in the world could one person subdue five people without them fighting back, without them calling out for help. Someone should have heard a disturbance. There was something that they were missing but what she had no idea. There was nothing else for her to do around here so she headed back to the precinct with more questions on her mind then answers.

Flack went through everything in the Rolands' and the Lewis' lives for the last ten years. He checked every possible place to find a connection between the two families and he got zip. They didn't have any of the same friends or anything that made it seem that the two families knew each other. The only connection Flack could put together was the similar victimology. In both cases, the adults were in their late thirties and had kids all under the age of seven. And even the kids were similar. In both cases, the boy was the oldest child followed by two younger female children. Well the Roland family had four kids while the Lewis family had three. But still the similarities of the family type could not be overlooked, it was almost like this guy was targeting families that fit the general stereotype of what an American family was supposed to look like. He had also interviewed some of the Lewis family's friends and co-workers and had gotten squat. Just like the Roland family, no one had anything bad to say about the Lewis family, they were just a normal happy family. Flack was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jess enter the precinct nor did he notice her walk over to his desk and lean against it.

"Don…hello ,earth to Don" Jess said waving her hand back and forth of his eyes trying to get his attention.

Flack shook his head "Yeah" he said coming back to reality

Jess shook her head laughing "so did you get anything?" she questioned

"Nothing" Flack replied "there is no connection that I can find…you?"

"Nope. Everyone I interviewed said that they were the perfect family. Sound familiar?" Jess said.

"A little" Flack replied.

Just then Erickson walked over to Flack's desk, "hey detectives, I picked up that suspect for you and I put him in interrogation room one." He said

"Thanks Erickson" Flack replied "come on Jess, let's go talk to this guy"

"How long was I out in the field, what suspect?" Jess asked (it had been a very long day)

"go get some coffee and think about that for a second since you're the one that gave me the name" Flack replied

Jess looked at him blankly then it hit her "oh the guy Rebecca Jones told me about that was stalking Jenna Roland" Jess said blushing she couldn't believe she forgot about a person of interest.

"You with me now?" Flack asked laughing a little at her as he got up out of his chair.

"Shut up and go to interrogation" She said lightly pushing him towards the room.

They walked into the interrogation room and Jamie Evans looked up with an annoyed expression on his face, obviously he wasn't too happy to be sitting in an interrogation room and he probably was even more annoyed that they had made him wait for more than an hour.

"Hi" Jessica said "I'm detective Jessica Angell and this is Detective Don Flack"

"And we have some questions for you" Flack replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Again

Jamie Evans didn't look impressed "and what kind of questions do you have for me?" he said in a rather arrogant tone. Jessica already hated this guy, there was something about him that gave her the creeps, there was just something about this guy.

"How do you know Jenna Roland?" Flack asked him

"Who? Detectives I don't think you have the right person. Man, my tax dollars are going to good use" Jamie replied sarcastically with a smug smile on his face

"Jenna Roland, You stalked her last year" Jess replied "how's that for your tax dollars?"

"Detective, Thank goodness you're pretty because you are not very good at this" Jamie said "I have no idea what you are talking about, I mean look at me I don't need to stalk girls"

Jess took a deep breath, she really hated this guy. Flack took out the picture of Jenna Roland and slammed it on the table "that's Jenna, do she look familiar to you now" He said.

Jamie looked over the photograph taking in the detail "Ok detectives, I'll give you that she does look familiar but I cannot place her" He replied with a cocky grin

"she was the girl, you stalked last year" Jess replied "I have the security log from where you were escorted from the hospital when you grabbed her arm. You still want to play the amnesia card?" Jess said annoyed with this moron.

"Ok now I remember her. But I didn't stalk her, the whole security thing was a misunderstanding. This girl was just the nurse that attended to me after I had surgery." He said picking up the photo "what's the big deal anyhow, this complaint was filed over a year ago"

"The big deal is: she's dead, murdered actually. Her and her entire family were murdered three days ago" Flack said

Jamie looked a little surprise over hearing about the death of Jenna Roland but than this creepy evil grin came across his face 'Well I don't know anything about that detectives but if you have anymore questions you can direct them to my lawyer"

Jess rolled her eyes "we'll be in touch" she said. They had to let him go, they had nothing on the guy and he requested his lawyer.

"Am I free to go?" Jamie asked

"Yes, you're free to go" Flack said

Jaime got up from his seat and walked to the door "and by the way detectives I was in Ohio three days ago on business. And you're welcome to check my alibi" He said as he walked out of the interrogation room.

Angell looked at Flack "Ok so I hate that guy" she said "I just wanted to slap that stupid smug smile off his stupid face"

"Yeah I know…me too" Flack replied "So I'll go check on that alibi of his"

"Alright, you do that. I'm going to go back to the Lewis' crime scene to see if the uniforms got anything else" Jess replied.

They left the interrogation room and went their separate ways. Both hoping to get some new leads on these horrific crimes.

* * *

It was close to six in the evening and the rain was pouring as Jessica pulled her car into the underground parking of the lab. She was excited, she had spent the past two hours searching every dumpster within 200 feetof the Lewis' house, her search finally paid off when she found a hunting knife tossed in one of the dumpsters, it was possible that that knife was the murder weapon, well she really hoped it was anyways. She grabbed the evidence bag holding the knife and headed upstairs to the crime walked into trace where she found Danny and Adam working hard with what looked like some chemical compound.

"Hey you two, what's you doing?" She asked. She had no idea about this kind of thing; she was a cop not a scientist.

"We're trying to isolate the chemical formula from the cocaine found on Cody Roland's neck. Since each type of cocaine is cut a certain way if we can isolate this particular type we can figure out which group is selling it and maybe get a suspect." Adam replied

"Cool" Jess replied

"You're wet" Danny said referring to the fact that her hair was soaking from the rain

"Wow you're observant." Jess answered "It's raining out"

Danny gave her a grin and screwed up his nose "What is that smell?' he asked

"That would be me. I spent the last two hours dumpster diving" Jess said "And I haven't had the chance to shower yet, I came over here straight from the Lewis' crime scene when I found this" She replied holding up the evidence bag holding the knife and passed it to Danny. He examined it.

"It could be the murder weapon" Danny said. "Now please go shower, you stink"

Jess rolled her eyes "Thanks, you know exactly what to say to a woman to make her feel special, Lindsay is such a lucky girl" she said jokingly. "Just call me when you process that" "I will, now please leave" Danny said laughing and holding his nose.

"Ok I get it. I'm gone." Jess said laughing. She turned and walked out of the lab and back down to her car, she took Danny's not so subtle words to mean she needed a shower, so she figured she'd drop by her place and grab a quick one before heading back to the precinct.

A half an hour later, Jess was showered and was about to leave her place again when her cell rang. She flipped it open and said "Angell" into it.

"Hey, it's me" Flack's voice came through "where are you to now?"

"I was just about to leave my place to head back to the precinct" She replied "Why? What

is going on?" She asked

"I'm on 37 Clover Rd." Flack replied "Jess, he struck again"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Not Much To Go On

Jess let out a sigh of frustration as she walked into the house on 37th Clover Rd. She turned the corner to enter the living room to find Lindsay and Stella processing the scene. It looked so much like the Roland's and the Lewis' crime scene she got a chill down the spine of her back. Three bodies were lying on the floor, an adult female, a male child and a female child and plastered across the living room wall in the crimson coloured of blood were the familiar words La famiglia è tutta che abbiamo in questo mondo. li apprezziamo!

"So I hate this guy" Lindsay stated

"My sentiments exactly" Jess said "let me guess there are two more bodies upstairs' she said

"Yep" Flack said as he walked down the stairs and entered the living room where the girls were "Danny and Hawkes are still processing"

"An adult male and another female child?" Jess asked

Flack nodded his head yes.

"Got an ID?" Jess asked

Flack nodded "This is Emma Turner" He said pointing to the adult female victim's body. "She's 35, owns her own beauty shop downtown. Unfortunately lying next to her is Ryland Turner, age eight. And next to him is his sister Sienna Turner, age five. Upstairs is 37 year old Blair Turner..." Flack said but he didn't get to finish what he was saying because Jess cut him off.

"Blair Turner, why is that name so familiar?" Jess asked, she knew she heard it before but she just couldn't place where.

"Because he was a defence attorney. He cross examined me a few times, I'm sure he did the same to you" Flack answered

"Ok now I know him" Jess replied "And yeah he did. He was a tough one." She responded "what about the little girl?"

"Jillian Turner, she turned one last week" Flack said

"Ok now I really hate this guy" Stella said as she put something into an evidence bag "and we're just about done here"

"I'm going to start canvassing the neighbourhood" Flack stated

"I'll help" Angell replied

"Well, you two shouldn't be at a loss for suspects this time. I'm guessing a defence attorney has plenty of enemies" Lindsay said  
Flack and Angell nodded their heads in agreement to what Lindsay had said before heading out the front door to start their canvas of the neighbourhood.

* * *

After canvassing the neighbourhood for more than an hour neither had found anyone that had anything negative to say about the Turners and could not think of a single person who could have harmed them. Also, no one had heard or seen anything strange before the murders. Jess and Flack walked back to the Turners' house, "so that's a first, an attorney with no enemies" Flack said

"Yeah" Jess said "Do you know what just occurred to me?"

"No but the ability to read minds would come in handy when catching murderers" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Wise Ass" Jess replied "The Roland and Lewis murders were a week apart but this time he didn't even wait 24 hours before killing the Turners"

"Serials usually progress" Flack said

"I know but my point is he is probably going to kill another innocent family again REALLY soon" Jess said

Flack nodded his head in agreement he had the same thought when he arrived at the Turner crime scene and to make matters worse they were no closer to solving the case, "On another note I checked Jamie Evan's alibi; he was indeed in Ohio when the Roland's were killed" Flack replied

"Great, we have fifteen people dead and we are back to zero suspects. Jess replied in an annoyed tone "but it kind of of makes sense, Jamie might have had reason to want the Rolands' dead but he has no known connections to the Lewis'" she stated as they walked up to her car. "Where's your car?" she questioned

"At the precinct, I rode down with Stella. Can I get a ride back with you?" he asked

"Nah I think I'll make you walk" she replied sarcastically

"Very funny" Flack replied

Jess pressed the unlock button for the doors on her car remote "What? Its good exercise " she laughed but added "come on get in" as she sled into the driver side of the car. They started to drive back to the precinct in silence both in deep thought about the case that lay in front of them.

"There has got to be a connection between these families." Jess said breaking the silence that had engulfed the car.

"I couldn't find any between the Rolands and the Lewis' but I'll take a deeper look into their background and I'll look for a connection with the Turners as well" Flack stated

Jess nodded her head "I'll interview Blair's and Emma's co-workers then I'm going to concentrate on the words on the wall. The killer didn't leave them by accident, there has to be a reason behind it" She said

"I agree" Flack said "this guy is methodical; the words are definitely symbolic somehow"

Just then Jess's cell phone started playing Womanizer by Britney Spears. Flack gave her a questionable look "It means I have a new txt message" She explained "Check it for me, I'm driving, its there is the cup holder thingy"

Flack rolled his eyes at her but picked up the phone and flipped it open to read the new message from Adam. "The knife you brought into the lab was indeed the Lewis' murder weapon. Adam found traces of the Lewis' blood on it but no one else's. No foreign DNA, no prints, nothing." Flack said giving her the just of the message.

"Great, so we have a murder weapon but yet we still got nothing" Jess replied frustrated as she pulled into the underground parking off the precinct.

"Hey Jess, we're going to get this guy" Flack said  
"But will it be before we find another innocent family slaughtered in their home?" Jess said with sadness in her eyes but in the same breath she stated in a stern tone "I'm fine"

"I don't doubt you're not" Flack replied "I've worked with you long enough to know that you can handle yourself"

Jess smiled at Flack "thanks" she replied

"With that being said this has been a tough case and if it wasn't getting to you just a little bit then I would worry, we are human after all" Flack said in a reassuring tone as he lightly placed his hand on hers which was resting on her right leg.

Jess nodded her head in acknowledgment of what Flack was saying, if it had been any of her other colleagues she would have pushed the fact that she was fine, she would have also been slightly offended and angry that they even suggested that she was starting to struggle with a case but with Don it was different. She took a deep breath and looked into Flack's deep blue eyes and she knew he was struggling to make sense of this one too. Jess didn't realize that she had leaned in towards Don and Don had moved slightly closer to her but before anything could happen; a knock came on the window interrupting them. Jess jumped back over to her side of the car and screwed down the window to meet the goofy grin of their colleague, Detective Robbie Martinez "did I interrupt something, detectives?" he asked with smug grin on his face.

"Of course not" Jess replied. Robbie leaned against the car and just kept giving both of them this looked "did you want something?" Jess asked in an annoyed tone

"Just wanted to let you two know that the captain is looking for the two of you...something to do with the family serial killer" he replied "apparently the press got wind that we have a serial killer that preys on happy families, he's in his office fielding calls from the brass"

"Thanks" Flack said

"Not a problem" Martinez said laughing and turned to walk away leaving Jess and Don alone again. "I guess we better head in to see what the Captain wants" Flack said

"Yeah" Angell agreed opening the door to the car.

They walked up into the precinct and over to Captain O'Bryan's office, the door was ajar, Jess knocked, she could see he was on the phone but he motioned for them to come in "Yes sir, I have my best people working on it. Yes sir, I understand. Don't worry; we're going to get this guy." O'Bryan said into the phone before concluding the conversation and hanging up. "Where are we on the family killer investigation?" O'Bryan asked

"We don't have much yet" Angell said. She knew that wasn't what her boss wanted to hear at the moment. Jess and Don went on to tell their Captain everything they had on the investigation.

"You're right that's not much" O'Bryan said "I have the chief and the mayor pressuring me to clue this up quickly"

"Yes sir" Flack said "the CSI's are processing all the evidence from each crime scene and Jess and I have some theories to run with"

"This guy ,whoever he is might be, is clever but we're smarter we'll get him" Jess said

"This is a big case detectives. Careers are made or broke on these type of cases. Just keep that in mind" O'Bryan stated "Keep me up to date on any new development in the case" he said before looking back down at the papers on his desk. Flack and Angell knew that meant the conversation was over, they said a quick "Yes Sir" before leaving the room.

Both brushed off the captain's words they had more important things to concentrate on "Are you still going to check out the Turners' co-workers?" Flack asked Angell as he sat down to his desk.

"Yep I'll let you know if I get any useful information" Jess replied and with that she headed back out of the precinct while Flack logged into his computer and started to run background checks on the Turners and to look for any connections between the three families.

* * *

Two hours later, Jess pulled back into the parking lot of the precinct. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the radio, its green numbers told her it was now 9:45 at night and she was dead tired. Her interviews with the Turners' co-workers were not of any help. Everyone at Emma's beauty shop loved her and could not think of anyone who would want to harm her or her family. She got the same story from Blair's colleagues. Yes, he defended criminals for a living but he did it with a conscious and was able to keep his job contained to the court rooms.

Jess got out of her car and headed back into the precinct, she made her way to the break room for a caffeine fix before heading over to Flack to see if he got anything. Jess leaned against his desk and said "tell me you got something because I got deadly squat" She said

Flack looked up from the computer screen he was staring at with an enormous smile on his face "Oh I have something" he said "Not only did I find a connection between all three families, I think I figured out why he leaves La famiglia è tutta che abbiamo in questo mondo. li apprezziamo on the walls but more importantly I got us a suspect"

* * *

A/N Ok so I know this chapter is a bit OOC for Flack…and I think I made Angell a bit too needy in the car scene...I didn't mean to but I hoped you enjoyed it anyhow…review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Remains to be Seen

"A suspect…really?" Jess asked excitedly "who, what, where, when and how" she rambled

"Slow down" Flack replied "It's not really a suspect more of a person of interest…there is no actual evidence connecting this guy to any of our crime scenes…its more like a hunch" he said

"Flack, we have no evidence connecting anyone…I'll take your hunch" Jess replied "now tell me what you got"

"Matthew Pike, age 39 lives out in Albany" Flack said passing the file he had put together on this guy to Jess. "He's a contractor and guess what three families he's worked for?"

"According to this…he did a kitchen remodel for the Lewis' in 2005 and he made over the Turners' basement in 2007 and look at that he just completed the remodelling of the Roland's upstairs to add a nursery." Jess said

"Keep reading, it gets better" Flack said

"Oh my goodness" Jess said "His wife and three kids were killed in a car accident five years ago"

"Yeah, his wife Amy who was 35 at the time and their three kids, Lukas age 8, Alexandra age 4 and Bethany age 2 were driving back from Vermont in '03 where they had been visiting Amy's family, according to accident reports Amy fell asleep to the wheel and swerved into oncoming traffic and crashed into a transport truck, all four died at the scene…I wouldn't have thought anything of it but his family was the same as the families that are being targeted. Same ages, three kids…son the oldest with two younger girls, and Pike worked with all three families. Maybe I'm stretching a bit but ..." Flack said but Jess finished what he was saying "...it's too much a coincidence not to check it out"

"yeah" he answered "Especially since the Rolands' murders took place on the accidents five year anniversary"

"Difinitely more than a coincidence" Jess said "You said you figured out why he left the words La famiglia è tutta che abbiamo in questo mondo. li apprezziamo behind"

"More of a theory really" Flack replied "If Pike is our family killer…I think he leaves the words like a warning…family is important treasure them before its too late... sort of thing"

"Makes sense…only one problem with your theory…all three were treasuring their families so to speak, the persona is that they were happy families. You would think Pike would target families that would need to be warned" Jess said

"I thought of that. But guess what?" Flack said

"Our families weren't as perfect as they appeared to be" Jess replied

"I looked into the Lewis' financial records…they were in debt. Big time debt, I would say they would be filing for bankruptcy if they hadn't been murdered. Apparently, Veronica Lewis was a big spender, spending more than her family could afford. After I found that out, I had a closer look at the Turners. I found Emma Turner's medical records, a broken nose, she broke her arm three times in two years and she's had various fraction ribs. I could keep going" Flack said in a disgusted tone passing Jess the files he had.

"Blair was abusing his wife" Jess said "Definitely not the happy family portrait that I was painted…what secrets did the Rolands have?"

"None that I can find…they actually seem to be perfect." Flack said

"Ok well lets go interview Pike" Jess said

"I already sent Erickson and Walker to tail him for tonight, we'll interview him tomorrow" Flack replied, He anticipated Jess' reaction "all this is just a hunch, I figured Pike would be more inclined to talk to us without a lawyer in the morning as opposed to if we bang at his door in the middle of the night" "Point taken" Jess said in agreement

"So we have nothing to do here tonight…how about I drive you home?" Flack replied

Jess took a deep breath there really wasn't anything they could do tonight, Pike was being followed and she was exhausted "Ok" she agreed.

Flack grabbed his keys from his desk and they headed out the door. Flack drove the six blocks to Jess' building. There was an eerie silence in the car, both were lost in their thoughts. Flack pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off "what if we're wrong?" Jess said in a voice that was just above a whisper

"There is always that possibility…let's just hope we're not" Flack replied

"Yeah" Jess replied. She took a deep breath "You want to come up?" she asked

Flack gave her a confused look, they both had agreed they needed to solve this case before anything could happen. Jess recognized the expression on his face as confusion "just as friends" she clarified "I'm not really in the mood to go up to an empty apartment"

Flack nodded his head, he knew exactly the way she felt and staying with Jess sure beat going back to his place.

Jess unlocked the door to her apartment and they were met with a wave of heat "I see you got your radiator fixed" Flack said jokingly

"Yes I did" she replied throwing her keys on the little table by the door. "Come on in and make yourself at home"

An hour later, the two deceives had made their way to Jess' bedroom and crashed on her bed, letting exhaustion take over. Flack's arm found itself around Jess's waist and the two drifted into a peaceful sleep. Both hoping beyond anything that they wouldn't wake up tomorrow to the news that another family had been murdered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Something Big

Jess pulled the blankets up over her head in an attempt to ignore the horrible blaring of the beeping alarm clock that was going off. She felt someone move next to her and suddenly the high pitch sound from the alarm clock had stopped. "Come on, sleepy head time to get up" Flack's voice drifted into her ear as he snuggled into her just cuddled back down under the blankets, she was too comfortable and still half asleep.

"Come on, we have our suspect to go interview" Flack reminded

"ummmm….sleep" Jess replied

"No, no more sleep…we have a 2 and ½ hour drive ahead of us…wake up" Flack saidJess finally opened her eyes "Fine I'm awake but I hate you at this moment." she said

"You're not a morning person are you?" Flack asked. He was amused by her sour mood"Ha ha ha" was her response as she found the energy to get out of bed "just need caffeine and I'll be fine"

"We'll get some on the way…pick you up in an half an hour" Flack said as he got out of bed. She nodded her head, it was obvious that he had slept in his clothes and now he desperately needed to go back to his place and change.

"I'll be ready" Jess replied. As she headed for the bathroom to get ready to go interview Mr. Pike.

* * *

Close to three hours later Don and Jess were pulling into the residence of Matthew Pike, "You know it probably would have been a better idea to have Erickson and Walker bring Pike to the station" Jess replied "I hate long drives"

Flack smiled at her "less threatening in his own home and the drive wasn't that bad"

Jess rolled her eyes as they both got out of the car and walked up the driveway, they knocked on the door. Already knowing he was home. Erickson and Walker had confirmed Pike was inside.

It took a few more loud knocks but Matthew Pike finally opened the door. He wasn't what Jess had expected but than again real life monsters rarely looked like the monsters from stories. Pike was a short, plump man with shaggy brown hair. But it was his eyes that caught Jess' attention; she could see the sadness that was concealed in them.

"Hi, I'm detective Flack and this is detective Angell" Flack said introducing them to Pike and holding up his badge. Jess held hers out too. "Sir" Jess said "We have some questions about the Rolands in New York; I believe you just did a job for them"

Pike nodded his head "May we come in?" Flack asked

"Sure though I don't know how much help I will be" Pike answered opening the door wider so the detectives could enter. "I heard about the Rolands deaths on the news" he said as they walked into his living room.

"You did a job for the Lewis and the Turners too" Flack said it wasn't so much a question as a statement

"That's right" He replied "They were all such nice people"

"What can you tell us about them?" Jess asked

"Well not much I was only their contractor. But they seem so happy. it's a real tragedy, epically the kids…I mean what kind of sick son of a bitch goes and kills those innocent children" Pike replied

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out" Angell replied

"We've been searching down connections between the families and to tell you the truth Mr. Pike, we were at a dead end until we came across the fact you worked with all three of our murdered families" Flack replied

"So I worked for the three families…I've worked for a lot of families in New York." Pike replied. Jess noticed he was shifting in his seat a little bit and she detected his voice suddenly turned irritated.

"That might be the case, but these three families reminded you of your own. Didn't it?" Jess asked

"How did you know about that?" Pike asked

"It's our jobs to know" Flack replied "It must have made you furious to see the Lewis` and Turners take their families for granted, after you losing your own`

`Wait, you think I had something to do with those murders?" Pike asked

"It has crossed our minds" Angell replied "It must have been a horrible reminder to work for people whose family was just like your own. And then it must have pissed you off when you realized that Blair Turner was beating the crap out of his wife or that Veronica Lewis had single handedly bankrupt her family. I mean you loved your family and they were taken from you and here are two families who are certainly not treasuring what they've been given." Angell stated "Plus you know the Roland's were murdered November 9th exactly five years after the accident"

"Can you tell us where you were the nights of November 9th, November 16th, and November 17th?" Flack asked

Pike smiled and said "Same place I am every night since I lost them; Lark's Tavern. I wasn't a great husband, Amy called me that night saying she was tired and she wanted to pull into a hotel I told her no…see I was a cheap basted and hotels are expensive so she continued to drive and now they are all dead" Pike answered "So I've been going to Lark's Tavern every night for the past five years…hoping to drown my regrets. The bartender knows me by name…you are welcome to check my alibi and now detectives I think I've cooperated enough please leave" He said getting up from the chair he was sat on indicating that the interview was over.

Jess and Flack got up and left the house, once they got into the car Flack looked at Jess and said "so what do you think?"

"I think we should head down to Lark's Tavern and check that alibi of his" She replied

"I agree" Flack said pulling out of the drive way and headed for Lark's Tavern. It didn't take them very long to pull into the bar since it was only three blocks away. "I have one request Jess, after this interview we get something to eat" Flack stated as they walked into Lark's Tavern.

Jess laughed at him "Flack, you do realized you are the one driving" she said

"I do" he replied as they walked up to the bar "excuse me" he said to the lady behind the bar whose name tag on her uniform told them her name was Jasmine.

"Hello" she said politely "what can I get for the two of you?"

"Nothing" Jess said holding out her badge "just hoping you could answer some questions"

"Umm..sure I guess" the Jasmine replied

"How long have you been working here?" Flack asked

"Six years…I usually work nights but I had to cover for a friend today. what's going on?" Jasmine asked

"Do you know a guy named Matthew Pike?" Jess asked

"Oh yeah, he's been coming here every night for the past five years. He arrives at 8 and don't leave until closing" she replied "did he do something wrong?" she asked

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Flack replied

"Can you remember if he was here on the nights of November 9th, 16th and 17th?" Jess asked

"Like I said he's here every night" Jasmine replied

"So he hasn't missed a night in five years" Flack said

"Not that I can think of…But I'll know for sure if he was here on those nights, I only have to check his tab" she replied

"Please do that" Jess said

"Don't you need a warrant or something?" Jasmine asked

"No, it's a matter of public record and you can choose to show it to us" Flack answered

"Ok, hold on, be right back" Jasmine replied, she walked into the back and she was only got a second before she was back with a stack of papers. "here is his bills from all three of those nights you asked for" Jasmine said passing the receipts to Jess and Flack.

"Here it is" Flack said "Pike was indeed here for all three murders. What time did Sid put TOD at?"

"Rolands at 9, Lewis at 12, and Turner's at 10. According to these he was here at 8 until closing on all three nights. No way he could be our guy" Jess said disappointed

"We're going to hold on to these" Flack told Jasmine

"Sure" she replied

"Thanks for your time" Jess said

They left the bar and headed back to the car "Damn it, I was sure Pike was our guy" Flack said

"me too" Jess said sighing

Just than Flack's phone went off "Flack" he said into the phone "uhuh OK, we're on our way back now"

"Who was that?" Jess asked

"Sid, he wants to see as ASAP, he discovered something big on Bryan Roland's body" "What?" Jess asked

"He wouldn't say" Flack said "only said that it was big"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Dirty Little Secret

Jess looked at Don "Big…like suspect big?" she asked

"Didn't say" Flack replied as he started to drive back to the city. "Sid just said he needed to see us ASAP"

"Well let's step on it" Jess replied

It was getting late as Flack took exit 66 and he could feel his eye lids starting to droop, he looked over at Jess and her eyes were closed. "Talk to me Jess" Flack requested

"Nope, tired" Jess answered

"Fine but if we die in a car crash, it will be on you" Flack replied with a smug grin.

"Ok, Ok I'm awake…what do you want to talk about?" she asked shifting in her seat

"I don't care…you pick a topic" Flack said

"Oh no…if I have to stay awake then you come up with the topic" Jess stated

"Fine…Pike's alibi is air tight…so what are you thinking now about the case?" Flack asked

"Don't know…do you think we should let Erickson and Walker stay on Pike?" Jess replied

"We have no probable cause to keep a trail on him…you know that Angell" Flack responded

"I know…police harassment…blah, blah, blah." Jess replied "but Sid has something so hopefully it will lead us somewhere"

Flack and Jess feel silent for a few minutes so Jess took the opportunity to snuggle up against the window again.

"Your eyes are closing again" Flack said "firey car crash"

"Sorry" Jess said sarcastically "does Sid want us to meet him down in the morgue?" she said looking a little creeped out

"Yeah" Flack said "he told us that we need to see what he found. You look creeped out by the idea of going down there"

"No not really…just don't like the morgue and it has nothing to do with the dead bodies" Jess said

"So what's the reason?" Flack asked. Jess looked over at him "you told me to pick the topic"

"Well pick another topic" Jessica replied

"No, I want to hear this." Flack replied "come on… talk to me or I'm going to fall asleep."

"Fine…but if you repeat this I will hurt you" Jess warned "When I was seven, my mom and my idiot brothers and me ran to the precinct to see my dad. My dad told us to stay in his office while my parents had an adult conversation but we were kids and I couldn't sit still so I wondered away and ended up downstairs where the morgue was. I didn't know what was in the room but I was full of kid curiosity so I went in. Anyhow, my two moron brothers followed me down there and instead of coming in and taking me out…they closed the door and locked me in. And then instead of telling my parents where I was once they realized I was missing they keep their mouths shut and it took an hour for my dad to find me." Jess said

"Really?" Don asked

"Yeah, I was only seven so I didn't really understand that I was in a room with dead bodies but the smell still gets me" Jess replied "that's why I dislike the morgue but I suck it up"

"So knowing you; I doubt you took this sitting down" Don said laughing

"Well Dad figured out really quickly which two brothers locked me in. The younger two, Jason and Michael. They were always getting into trouble but my other brother Steven was a real tattle tell and he mentioned to dad that he and Christopher had sent Jas and Mikey to find me after I wandered off…anyhow they got into big trouble. I don't think I've ever seen my dad so mad. But anyhow there is my parents' way to punish and then there was mine." Jess said with an evil grin on her face

"What did you do?" Flack asked

"Oh…I might have let it a slip to the neighbourhood gossip that Jason who was eleven at the time, still sucked his thumb and slept with his blanket at night. It was all over our neighbourhood within the hour and it got back to the girl he had a crush on." Jess said

"that's a bit mean. Didn't he get beat up because of that?" Flack said thinking about what would happen in his neighbourhood if that kind of rumour got around.

"They locked me a morgue…trust me it wasn't mean. And I knew he wouldn't get hurt…no one in our neighbourhood dare to pick on Christopher Angell's little brothers and sister. Plus the rumor didn't hurt Jason that bad he ended up marrying the girl he had a crush on. So Jason was modified so now I had to get Mikey back. I may have put itchy powder in his things. And I mean in all of his things. He was itchy for like three days. But I knew dad and mom would pick up on what it was, someone was always putting itchy powder in someone else's stuff. So I put the empty packages in Jason's room so he would get the blame. And it worked like a charm." Jess replied

Don rolled his eyes at Jess as he pulled into the parking lot of the crime lab "You were a handful" Flack said as they got out of the car and headed into the lab.

"We all were." Jess replied "So now you know an embarrassing childhood story of mine I get to hear one of yours"

"Someday" Flack replied as they headed towards the morgue.

"Sid, are you down here?" Jess called out as they walked in.

"hey, detectives." Sid said coming out from behind the corner

Jess jumped "so what do you have to show us" she replied

Danny and Lindsay walked in right behind them. "Great you are all here" Sid said "follow me" he walked over to Bryan Roland's body. The four of them walked over to stand on each side of the body.

"Ok so I discovered this today when I was having another look at the body" Sid said lifting the white sheet covering the victim's body below the waist.

"Do you have a point?" Lindsay asked

"Of course…see the scars here around his scrotum?" Sid said

"yeah but what does that mean?" Flack asked

"Mr. Roland had a vasectomy" Sid replied

"Sid, he had four kids…getting a vasectomy is normal" Jess replied

"True Angell…but I have his medical records and they say he got his vasectomy three and half years ago and I understand his wife gave birth only two months ago"

"Yeah, Lilly…but vasectomies are not 100% guaranteed" Jess said

"Nope but I checked and his is…there is no way he got his wife pregnant with that little one" Sid replied

"So Jenna Roland was having an affair" Flack said

"I think we just figured out the Rolands' dirty little secret" Jess replied


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

New Direction

The four detectives walked up the stairs from the morgue each lost in their own thoughts about the new information Sid had just given them. Lindsay broke the silence as they entered the break room for some much needed coffee "so do you think the affair has anything to do with the Rolands' murders?"

"Yep" Jess said "I think that's why our guy picked our three families. They appear to be the perfect families but clearly they are not…Jenna Roland is having an affair, Veronica Lewis is spending more then they could afford, and Blair Turner was beating the crap out of his wife"

"Not my definition of the perfect family" Lindsay replied

"Too bad Pike's alibi is solid, he seemed so likely for this" Flack stated

"Ok, we need to figure out who Jenna was having an affair with and question this guy." Danny said

"I already know " Jess stated leaning against the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee

Danny, Lindsay, and Don looked at her "care to share?" Don said

"Jamie Evans, Jenna's stalker. I knew he was hiding something I just couldn't put my finger on it" Angell replied

"Makes sense" Danny replied "just got to prove it"

"Where is the little girl now?" Lindsay asked "we need to get her DNA"

"Last time I check she was in the custody of social services" Jess replied

"Ok, we can try and get a subpoena for Lilly's and Jamie's DNA to compare…Judge Collins is pretty liberal" Lindsay said

'No point Linz, you won't get a subpoena based on my gut" Angell replied "however, right it is"

"YES, I'M THE MAN!" Adam's voice floated down the hall from the trace lab.

"I think Adam has something" Danny said

The four of them headed towards trace meeting Stella and Mac in the hall heading towards trace also. "Adam, what do you have?" Danny asked

Adam turned around and saw all six of them standing in the door way "I'm the king" Adam replied

"and why are you the king? Your highness" Stella said sarcastically

Adam blushed slightly "I was finally able to isolate the chemical compound from the cocaine on Cody Roland's neck. Only one group in NY sells this specific brand" he said proudly

"Who?" Mac asked

"They are known as the Anacondas." He replied "you may have heard of them"

"Ahh yeah" Stella said "they are only one of the best known gangs in NY"

"They are well known for selling drugs, specifically cocaine and meth" Mac stated "among other things"

"Vice and the gang unit set up a joined task force to bring the anacondas down five years ago but didn't get enough to make the case stick" Jess retorted

"let's head down to the anacondas' neighbourhood, see if we can make murder stick" Mac said

* * *

Jess slummed down on the wooden stiff chair in the break room at the precinct, ice on her swollen lip and in a sour mood.

Mac and Flack walked in "how's the lip?" Mac asked

"I'll live…where is the moron?" Jess asked

"Integration room one" Flack replied

"I want lead on the interview" Jess stated standing up and putting the ice down.

"Myles Griffin, a drug dealer for the anacondas does not want to talk…" Flack started to say but Jess cut him off "talk to a skinny white bitch and I know he did not appreciate getting taken down by me, a point which was further proven when his fist collided with my face." Jess said

"take lead" Mac said "and use it to your advantage" he continued to say with a smile on his face.

"Oh I plan too" She replied walking off to integration, Flack right behind her and Mac took his place in observation of the interview.

Jess slammed the door "Myles, you're in trouble" she said

"Bitch, did you trip and fall, hurt your lip" Myles said with an evil grin on his face.

"We just want to know who you sold the November shipment of cocaine to?… Any new customers?" Flack said

Myles looked up and folded his arms and spit on the table

"Look you don't want to cooperate, I get it" Jess said "but you assaulted an officer and here we take that very seriously but you know what I think I'll let you walk"

Myles looked surprise "you're just going to let me walk?"

"Yep" Jess said "I bet your guys will wonder how you got out so fast"

"That's right, your boys watched you hit the detective" Flack said "Detective Angell, what kind of chimerical gets back on the streets so fast"

"Ummm…let me think…oh yeah a snitch" Jess said

"So if you don't want to help us that's your choice…we'll let you walk and what happens to snitches, detective" Flack said

"I'm thinking they get more then a fat lip" Jess said

"My friends will never believed that I told you pigs anything" Myles stated

"Yes they will because some of your guys recognize me as one of the cops that try to take the anacondas down a few years back. I doubt your boys will believe that it was just a consequence you hit the same cop and within the hour you're out free walking around" Jess said

"So if you don't cooperate we let you walk and your boys will believe that you help the police" Flack said

"Or you can tell us about this shipment and spend a few nights in jail which not only helps your street credit but no one thinks you're a snitch" Jess replied

"I'm only gonna talk about that shipment, nothing else" Myles said

"Deal" Jess replied

"There was a new guy, a friend of a friend recommended him. He brought two lots of cocaine and I haven't seen him since, a real nervous type of guy" Myles said

"got a name?" Jess asked

"In my bussiness honey, I try not to get names" Myles stated

"If we got a sketch artist in here, think you could describe this guy?" Flacl said

"Yeah" Myles said

"Ok, then this officer will take you to your cell" Flack said

* * *

Jess and Flack were sat down at their desk waiting for the sketch of the guy that Myles sold the coke to, to come in.

"How's the lip?" Flack asked

"Fine, you know I let him hit me…we needed the leverage" Jess said

"alright" Flack said knowing it was time to let it drop.

Peter, the sketch artist walked by "here you go detectives, this is the sketch of the guy your gangster sold drugs to, anyone you know"

Jess looked at the sketch and took it from Peter's head "Hey, Don does this look familiar?" she asked

"Jamie Evans" Don said

"Should be enough for a subpoena now" Jess replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Jess was sat at her desk tapping her foot, she had been waiting for an hour on the subpoena for the DNA to come through and she was slowly losing her patience.

"Tapping your foot is not going to make the subpoena come any faster" Flack stated looking over at Jess.

"You wouldn't think…yet it has a remarkable calming effect" Jess said sarcastically

Flack rolled his eyes "Jess, come here for a second, please" Flack said

Jess got up and walked over to Don's desk, she leaned over his shoulder to see that he had American airlines flight plans opened on his computer.

"You planning on skipping the country?" Jess asked

" ha ha" Don said "I'm reviewing Jamie's alibi"

"how come?" Jess asked "I thought his alibi was good"

"I have a hunch" Flack said "I checked out his credit card statement and there was a charge for an airline ticket to Ohio on November 9th I confirmed with the airlines that he was on that flight and he checked into his hotel 3pm on schedule." he said

"Ok" Jess said "so what's your hunch?"

"Something was just not sitting right with it…so I rechecked everything and that still stands but I got a hold of his hotel bill" He said passing her the bill

"He didn't order anything" Jess said

"I know…no room service, no movies, he didn't use the phone …nothing" Flack stated

"Also I was just talking to the hotel…no one saw him after he checked into the room until the next morning"

"The flight from Ohio to New York is only a couple of hours. Jamie could have came back" Jess stated leaning against Don's desk

"No flights booked on his credit card but he could have paid cash for a ticket" Flack said

"wait wasn't he there on business?" Jess asked

"Business meeting wasn't until November 11th…he went down there two days early"

"Doesn't prove he did anything but it puts his alibi into question" Jess said

Mac walked over to Flack's desk waving two pieces of paper "Guess what finally came through?" Mac asked

"The subpoenas" Jess said

"yep" Mac said "so whose going where?"

"You two can go out to Evan's place, its further out and I'll swing by the lab and get

Stella and we'll head to the foster home where Lilly is, I have to call the social worker to meet us out there too" Jess said

"Alright, we'll see ya later" Flack said as Mac passed Jess one of the subpoenas and both guys headed out of the precinct.

* * *

Jess picked up Stella at the lab before heading towards Fulton Jess came to a red light Stella decided to ask her friend about the rumours she had heard around the office lately "So Angell" Stella said "what's the deal?"

" The deal about what?" Angell replied speeding away as the light turned green

" with you and Flack" Stella said with a smile on her face

"we're friends" Jess replied like it was the most obvious thing

"Really just friends" Stella replied Jess noticed how doubtful she sounded

"Yes really" Jess replied smiling "I'll tell you when there is something to tell, I've been focusing all of my energy in catching this SOB"

"Fair enough" Stella replied as Jess parallel parked the car.

"That's the social worker, Natalie… there getting out of the blue Kia " Jess said pointing in the direction of a red haired woman in her late thirties. Stella and Jessica walked over

to where the car was parked. Jess did a quick introduction to Stella before the three ladies continued their way up to the doorstep of the house. Natalie knocked on the door "I called the Mitchells to let them know we would be coming" Natalie said

The door opened a crack and a little blonde haired girl's head popped out "Hi, Riley" Natalie said sweetly "Vikki home?"

The little girl nodded her head and let the door open "of all my case loads this is one of the best homes" Natalie replied "Vikki and Jake Mitchell are good people" She said as they walked into the porch of the house. A tall brunette woman appeared in the hall with a little boy on one hip and a little girl on her other hip, that Jess recognized as Lilly.

"Hey little one" Jess said to Lilly as she reached out for Jess. "May I?" she asked

"Of course" Vikki replied. Jess took the little girl in her arms. "why don't we move into the living room, I'm just going to put little Dustin down for his nap"

They walked into the living room, Lilly cooing the entire way in. Jess sat down on the couch with Lilly in her arms. "make her laugh, it will be easier to get the swab in for the DNA sample" Stella said

"not a problem" Jess replied gently tickling Lilly's belly and she started to giggle, Stella gently slipped the q-tip inside Lilly's mouth and got the DNA sample and closed the q-tip case, labeling it as Lilly Roland's DNA and placed it in back in her kit.

"Natalie, will Lilly be placed here permanently?" Jess asked

"This is a nice place" Stella said "all things considering"

"Actually Sophie Roland has petitioned the state of New York for custody…Bryan Roland's sister from Boston." Natalie explained "because Bryan is on the birth certificate as the father there shouldn't be much of a problem with her being a blood relative"

"That's great news" Jess said

"Alright, we're done" Stella said "yes we are pretty girl" she said bringing her face into

Lilly making her giggle again. Vikki walked in "She's a happy baby" she replied

Jess stood up and softly handed Lilly back to Vikki "we're all done" Jess said

" thank-you" Natalie said as the three ladies got ready to leave.

Jess, Stella, and Natalie walked out of the house and were walking down the stairs.

It happened so fast, two loud bangs echco through the air, Jess push Natalie out of the way before hitting the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nothing Serious

Jess moved from the spot where she hit when she fell, she could feel a burning sensation in her left arm. Jess took a glance at her arm; she could see the crimson red blood soaking through the light blue long sleeve shirt she was wearing.

"Oh Crap, Jess…you're hit" Stella said coming to her side

"I'm fine…the bullet just grazed me" Jess said "help me pull up my sleeve, so I can get a better look"

Natalie looked shocked but otherwise uninjured 'Natalie go inside and call 911, tell the operator a cop has been shot" Stella said. Natalie nodded as she got up and ran inside the

house.

Stella got Jess' sleeve up to reveal a long cut on her arm where blood was oozing out. Jess put her hand over the wound trying to apply pressure to the injury when something on the street caught her eye.

The sound of shots being fired caught the attention of numerous bystanders and many stopped to see what all the commotion was about. But there in the dozen faces of strangers, was a face that Jess recognized, the moment his eyes locked with hers, he took of running down the street.

"Stel, it was Jamie, he just ran down the street" Jess stated

Stella turned to see what Jessica saw "go, go…I'll be fine and I'll get back up" Jess said"Fine but stay put" Stella replied as she got up from Jess and headed in the direction that Jamie had headed.

Jess just smiled and thought to herself "Yeah like that's ever going to happen" Jess pulled her walkie talkie off her belt "Dispatch, Detective Angell requesting backup on Fulton, Bonasera is in pursuit of a suspect involved in an officer's shooting" Jess stated

"Backup on its way" Dispatch voice responded "Anyone down?"

"Yeah me" Angell replied putting the walkie talkie back on her belt as she headed in the direction that Stella went. Angell reached the back alley where she met up with Stella who had Jamie Evan's in cuffs and was reading him his rights. Stella eyed Angell standing there "What part of staying put…didn't you understand?" Stella askedJess shrugged her shoulders "the whole staying put part" Angell replied sarcasticallyStella looked annoyed with Angell "come on…you are still bleeding" she said as they headed back towards the Mitchells house with Jamie in tow and yelling about police harassment and suing their asses as well as a few foul words, Jess and Stella were calmly ignoring him. When they got half way back, Jess started to feel the adrenaline that had keep her going thus far to wear off, the pain in her arm was now unbearable and a wave of nausea and dizziness had rushed over her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stella asked when she noticed that Jess had fallen a few steps behind and her face had turned an unnatural shade of white.

Jess shook her head no as she leaned against a building they were walking pass and put her head between her legs. Luckily, the sirens of the ambulance and that of back up arriving just a little up the street could be heard. Stella waved to the paramedics and yelled "Down here."

* * *

In no time at all, Jess was sitting in the back of the ambulance her arm being patched up by the sweet paramedic who was still trying to convince her to go to the hospital,

"Detective, you've lost a lot of blood, you really should go to the ER" the paramedic stated

"I'm fine" Jess replied.

Stella walked over to the ambulance after securing Evans in the back seat of one of the police cars. "You need to go to the hospital" Stella said

"I've already tried to convince her" the paramedic stated "but she insists on being stubborn so if you feel dizzy, nauseous, or light headed I want you to go to the ER immediately detective. And I mean as soon as you experience any of those symptoms…got it" the paramedic said

Jess nodded her head "don't worry, I'll keep my eye on her" Stella replied giving Jess a disapproving look. But Stella didn't get a chance to argue with her because Jess' cell phone started to ring, she pulled the phone off her belt and saw the caller ID was Flack

"_Angell" _she said into it

"_I just heard the call out that you got shot…you OK?' _Flack asked trying to hide the panic in his voice

"_Yeah I'm fine…the bullet just grazed my arm" _Jess stated _"nothing serious"_

"_Thankfully." _He replied letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding _"so Jamie is not at his apartment or at work…I was about to put a bolo out on him when I heard the call out" _Flack said

"_No need he's sitting in the back of the police car here…he's the one who took the shot" _Jess replied _"I'll meet you back at the precinct in 20 or so minutes"_"_Hospital Jess" _Flack said

"_Nah, we'll conduct the interview in 20...see ya then" _Jess said flipping the cell phone shut ending the conversation before Flack could argue with her anymore.

* * *

Jess walked down to the locker room, she wanted to change her bloody shirt before doing the interview, besides it was evidence in the shooting. Ten minutes ago, Stella had dropped her off and Jamie was placed in interrogation room two then she headed back to the lab to process the evidence that Lindsay and Hawkes had collected at the crime scene including a gun they found ditched in some pipe drain.

Jess carefully and slowly pulled her bad arm out of the shirt but since at the moment she couldn't position her arm above her shoulder she was struggling to get her right arm out of the shirt. Jess heard the locker room door open and shut but didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, she grabbed a clean sweater from her locker though she still hadn't figured out how she was getting her right arm out of her current shirt.

"Having trouble, Angell?" Flack asked as he came into view

"No" Jess replied

"I got the evidence bag for your shirt" He answered holding it up "Need some help?"

"No thanks" Jess replied

Flack knew she hated to admit when she needed help "Jamie is upstairs waiting, Mac and

I can go ahead and do the interview" He stated

"Fine, help me get out of this" She stated

Flack walked in front of where she was sitting on a bench, he took her hand, gently pulling Jess to her feet. He placed his two hands at the edge of her shirt and pulled the shirt up over her head so that Jess was standing in front of him in a red lacy bra, he didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it, his eyes wondered down to her right thigh where he spotted a half blue moon with three black stars, one at each point..

"I got that tattoo for my grandfather Angell" Jess said catching where Flack's eyes had wandered to. "My grandfather always told me that I was so special that I had to reach for the moon because anyone could reach for the stars…it's blue for the NYPD " she explained tossing the sweater at him "Now help me get that on so we can go interview the moron that shot me" she said smiling.

Don blushed and pulled the sweater down over her head and helped her get her bad arm in and Jess went ahead and put her good arm in. Flack leaned in "Your grandfather is right" he whispered into her ear. "And I cannot wait to get the bastard that hurt you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16** _

_Case Closed_

Angell and Flack walked into interrogation, Jamie looked up wearing the same annoyed expression he had on his face during the last interview. "I'm going to sue your ass detective…this is harassment" Jamie said

"You shot me" Jess stated

"And we take shooting a police officer very seriously" Flack said

"I want my lawyer" Jamie order

Jess dropped her cell on the table "go ahead give him a call" she replied

"But before you do" Flack said throwing the subpoena on the table "that's for your DNA"

"I'm not giving you people anything without my lawyer present" Jamie stated

"We cannot question you without a lawyer present. However, Detective Messer is going to take your DNA now, this piece of paper gives us that right" Flack said

Danny entered the room with his kit "Open wide" Danny said taking out a swab. Jamie didn't move a muscle, instead he closed his mouth tighter.

"Look, if you refuse to give up your DNA, you will be in violation of a court order…so you can do this the easy way or the hard way and trust me you don't want to test me today" Jess said getting in Jamie's face.

Jamie opened his mouth and Danny swabbed his cheek before placing the swab back in its tube.

"I'll get this to the lab and run it" Danny said

Jess and Don nodded their heads "Go ahead, call your lawyer" Flack said

* * *

Jess leaned against Don's desk chatting with him, it had been an hour since Jamie had called his lawyer and they had to wait for her to arrive before they could question Evans about the shooting.

"Flack, Stacey Marshall just got here" Angell said as she spotted the defence attorney entering the precinct.

"it's about time" Flack said "I want to nail this guy"

Jess smiled at him as they headed back into interrogation "Mr. Evans had nothing to do with the shooting detectives. Is it a crime now to be in the wrong place at the wrong time because that's all my client is guilty off" Stacey stated

"Jamie is guilty of a lot of things one of them being a bad shot" Jess replied

"Excuse me" Stacey said

"You hit me when you fired the gun but you weren't aiming at me were you?" Angell said walking behind Evans, crossing her arms and leaning into him.

"Don't answer that" Stacey warned Jamie "Detective, unless you have any proof of these outrageous accusations, we're out of here" Marshall stated

Flack dropped a 9mm gun sealed in an evidence bag "that is the gun in the shooting of Detective Jessica Angell and your client's finger prints are all over it" Flack said

Angell walked back around to the front and dropped another evidence bag on the table "and that's the bullet that missed hitting my head by a couple of inches. It was pulled out of the wall by Doctor Hawkes and it also contains your client's prints." Angell stated

"Still going to deny firing two shoots on Fulton today" Flack asked

Stacey gave Jamie a helpless look "Enough evidence for you" Jess said "but as I was saying Jamie you weren't aiming for me. You were aiming at the social worker Natalie, I just got in your way"

A knock came on the door, Flack walked over and answered the door. Stella walked into the room. She threw a piece of paper on the table "Congrats, you're a daddy" Stella stated "DNA proves you're Lilly Roland's biological father"

"But you already knew that" Flack said

"Which is why you were trying to kill Natalie today" Jess said "and why you are the family killer"

"Now that's just absurd" Jamie said speaking for the first time during the interview "I already told you I have an alibi for the time when Jenna and her family were murdered"

"Your alibi is fake" Flack said "You went down two days early, according to your boss you went to Ohio on your own dime instead of waiting for the companies jet the next day. In addition, no one can place you in the hotel at time of death, you could have flown back from Ohio in plenty of time to kill the Rolands"

"Which you did" Angell said "You wanted to get your daughter"

"Ok enough" Stacey interrupted "You don't have any proof that my client was involved in any of these murders"

"But we do" Flack said "Your client was ID'd buying a specific string of cocaine, the same cocaine that was found on the back of Cody Roland's neck"

"Puts you at the scene" Stella stated

"You knew when Jenna got pregnant it was your child that's why you grabbed her in the hospital because she was telling you, you would never have anything to do with that baby." Angell said "so you waited until the baby was born and you went to the Rolands' that night with the intent to kill them and take what was yours"

"that's five counts of premeditated murder" Stella said "besides the other families you murdered"

"You have nothing" Stacey said "and we're leaving"

"Sorry he's also being charged with the attempted murder of me" Jess stated "so you're not going anywhere"

Flack slid a photo of Cody, Katie and Abby Roland in front of Jamie "they were just kids" Flack stated

"and you killed them" Stella said

"You set up a fake alibi because you knew our investigation would led back to you" Angell replied "So you went into their house and you slit their throats and you did it for this little girl" Jess said placing a picture of Lily in front of Jamie.

"You killed her entire family" Stella said

"What do you think your daughter is going to think about you when she is told that her father killed her mother, her sisters, and brother as well as the only father she ever known" Jess said

"I wouldn't expect any father's day cards" Flack said

"They weren't suppose to be there" Jamie said

"Excuse me" Angell said

"Jamie don't say anything" Stacey warned

"Only Jenna and Lily were suppose to be home" Jamie said

"I want the record to show that my client is talking against my advise" Stacey said

"Continue" Flack told Jamie

"I watched the family for an entire month. Every Sunday, Bryan took the kids out to a game then they would go for ice cream not getting home until after 9. They weren't suppose to be home" Jamie said "I went there to kidnap Lily, not to kill anyone."

"Abby had a stomach virus" Stella said "which is why everyone was home"

Jamie sighed "I had no choice; Jenna and Bryan were never going to let me take Lily"

"why the kids?" Jess asked

"Witnesses" Jamie said "Jenna tried to stop me and everything went to hell from there"

"Continue" Flack said

"I killed Cody and Jenna first" Jamie said "then I headed upstairs, I killed Bryan next. I didn't want to hurt the little girls but I didn't have a choice. I would have taken Lily then but I knew that all of New York would be looking for her and your investigation would led back to me."

"So you waited until the suspicion had landed on someone else and that's why you took shoots today at the social worker, you were planning on attempting to kidnap Lily from her foster home before she could be moved to Boston" Jess said

Jamie nodded his head "Tell us about the messages on the wall" Flack stated

"Once I realized what I have done, I knew the investigation would led back to me. I had to make it look like it was a sociopath" Jamie said

"The Lewis and Turners, were what collateral damage?" Stella said

"I needed families that I wasn't connected to, so I picked the Lewis which I only knew because we shopped at the same grocery store and the Turners went to the same bank. And I knew each had the same family structure as the Rolands" Jamie stated

"Why not stop after the Lewis, why kill three families" Flack asked

"Because two is a coincidence but three is a serial" Angell replied

Jamie nodded his head, Stella passed him a notepad "start writing everything you just told us" she instructed.

When Jamie finished writing his confession "sign it" Flack stated

"You will be charged with ten counts of murder in the first degree and five counts of murder in the third degree as well as one count of attempted murder of a police detective" Stella said

"I did it because I loved Lily, I'm her father" Jamie said

Jess pulled out the photo of the Roland family from the file they had "Any man can be a sperm donor, its really not that difficult but it takes a real man to be a father" Jess stated "A real dad protects his little girl, picks her up when she falls, and is there to love her unconditionally no matter what and only want the best for his children,. Bryan would have done that for Lily. What do you do? You leave her alone in this world, you murdered her entire family, in what scenario is that the best for this little girl?" She said holding up the photo of Lily.

Jamie didn't respond "But you will have the rest of your life in an 8 by 8 cell to contemplate that" Stella stated as she nodded to the officer to come and take Jamie away

Jess put the photos of the Rolands, the Lewis and the Turners into the folder and closed the file "Case closed" she replied.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This chapter is mature but I didn't want to change the main rating._

Chapter 17:

Hooking Up

Jess, Don and Stella walked out of the interrogation room; Jess turned her head back over her shoulder just in time to see the smile spread across Jamie's face as the officer led him away to a holding cell; until his arraignment in the morning. "Sick Son of a Bitch" Jess said under her breath.

"Huh?" Flack said turning to see what Jess was referring to.

"He's smiling, actually smiling. He murdered 15 people and he is standing there smiling."Jess stated in a disgusted tone.

"Bastard" Flack growled

"I would like nothing more then go over and wipe that stupid smug grin off his face" Stella replied

"Me too" Jess said as she walked a little further ahead of them, she had seen enough of Jamie Evens to last her a lifetime.

They headed around the corner from interrogation to enter the bullpen area which was now occupied by a few extra bodies.

"Looks like the whole gang is here" Stella said catching up with Jess. Mac, Danny, Sheldon, Adam, Lindsay, and even Sid were hanging around Flack's and Angell's desk obviously waiting for them to join them.

"He confessed" Lindsay stated

"Yeah, to everything" Flack said

"He'll be arraigned tomorrow morning" Jess said

"Ok so whose up for a drink?" Danny asked

"I so can use a drink" Stella said and everyone started to nod their heads in agreement

"I think I'll set this one out" Jess said

"You OK?" Mac asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired and my arm is a little sore" Jess answered

"You were shot less then six hours ago" Hawkes said "Expect to be hurting for the next couple of days"

"Technically, I was only grazed" Jess said smiling "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Hold on a second" Stella said "the paramedic said that you shouldn't be alone"

"No he said if I feel light headed or dizzy I need to go to the ER" Jess said "I don't feel any of those things…just tired and sore and that's normal"

"Come on, I'll take you home" Flack said

"Is there any point for me to argue with you guys?" Jess asked but she already knew the answer as she could see her friends' eyes on her and knew there was little point to argue, after all it was seven against one.

"Nope" Flack said

"I'll get my things" Jess said walking off towards the locker room, when she was out of ears shot, Danny leaned over "So I'm assuming there is no need to save you a seat at Sully's" He said with a smug grin on his face.

Flack just glared his eyes at Danny "Ignore him Don" Stella said "I was on the scene with Jess today and she lost a lot of blood;; I don't think she should be left alone"

"I got it covered" Flack said as Jess came back up the steps. "Ready?" he asked

"Yep" Jess said.

* * *

Flack pulled into the parking lot of Jess' apartment building. He looked over to where Jess was sitting in the passengers seat, her head leaned up against the window and her eyes were closed, clearly asleep.

Flack leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt. After all the times he had dropped her off here he knew that she always kept the keys to her place hooked on the loop of her jeans. When he had asked her why, she had simply said "easier then carrying a purse." He reached over and unhooked the keychain and got out of the car. Flack walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door; he placed one arm under her legs and the other wrapped around her back and lifted her out of the car. Jess snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Flack walked up the stairs to the outside of the apartment building; "You can put me down" Jess said looking up into Don's piercing blue eyes and his goofy grin.

"I didn't want to wake you" Flack said as he gently let her slide out of his arms, however, he kept one arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't" she replied as Flack unlocked the front door, they walked up the two flight of stairs to her apartment in silence. Finally coming to a stop in front of apartment 111,

Don again unlocked the door and Jess walked in tossing her badge, gun, and cell on the little table next to the door. "What are you doing? Jess asked as she turned and caught that Don hadn't followed her into the apartment instead he was still standing just outside her door. "You're allowed in" She said

"I know that wise ass…just wasn't sure if you would want company tonight" He replied Jess walk back over towards him wearing a seductive grin, and carefully with her good hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the apartment "I want you tonight" she whispered into his ear. Her lips wandered their way down his jaw line until they met his lips. Her tongue found its way inside Flack's mouth while Flack's arms roamed down Jess' back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss he pushed her up against the door. Both only surfaced from the kiss due to the need for oxygen.

Flack pulled back a little and loosened his grip around her, carefully lowering her back to the ground. "What's wrong?" Jess asked

Don looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, he took his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "nothing" he replied "when I told you we would celebrate when we caught our guy, I didn't necessarily… "

Jess cut him off "I know" she replied

"and I don't want you to think…" he started to say

But again Jess cut him off "I know that too…I'm not just a one night stand" Don nodded his head in agreement "it goes both ways" Jess admitted smiling

Don reached out and took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. Inside, Don sat down on the bed pulling Jess down on him. Jess leaned down and slid her tongue into Don's mouth. Flack moved his arms down her back and carefully flipped her over so he was now resting atop of her. He moved his mouth and started to run his tongue down Jess' neck and back up to her mouth again; while she ran her hands through Don's hair. He pulled Jess up into sitting position and with great care as not to hurt her injured arm, he removed her shirt and he unhooked her bra and tossed both on the floor. Jess raised her hands and started to untie Flack's tie then she moved to unbutton his shirt before removing it completely, revealing his muscular chest. She kissed his chest and continued to kiss her way down to his belt and back up to his mouth. Don took her left breast into his hand and gently began to rub it until he could feel the nipple get hard, he could also hear Jess moan. He moved his lips down to the breast and began to suck on the hard nipple as he gently rubbed the right breast with his hand. He moved his mouth over to the right breast and took the nipple between his teeth and started to suck before moving his lips back up to her neck then he moved his lips to her ear lobe and started to nibble on it. Jess moaned and her toes curled. Jess regained her composure and slowly ran her fingers down to Flack's belt buckle, she unbuckled it as well as unbuttoned his jeans. She unzipped them and slid them down over his hips and butt before Flack kicked them completely off. Jess tugged each of her thumbs on either side of his boxers and pulled them down over his body. Flack could feel himself grow hard but he still had some control over his erection for the moment anyhow, he pushed his penis against Jess as his hands moved their attention away from her breast to the rib of her jeans. His finger tips lightly moved across to her right thigh where her tattoo was, he moved his lips over the same spot then he placed kisses along her trim stomach and he could hear her giggle. He undid her jeans and started to pull them off, Jess lifted her bum so that Don could easily get her pants off. He pulled her jeans off to revel her lacy red thong. Flack brought his lips down to her area and gently started to place kisses around it. He used his fingers to rub and push the lacy fabric into her slit. He moved his lips back to her stomach, planted more kisses there before pulling her underwear off. He started licking from her bellybutton down to her slit and than Flack pushed his tongue into her, he pulled out and started to lick around and he moved his tongue back into her. Jess moaned and she could feel herself let go as she came. Flack removed his mouth from her area and came back to Jess's mouth, they shared a breath taking kiss and Jess knew it was her turn to pleasure Flack.

She carefully flipped Flack over so she was now resting on top of him. She moved her tongue down over his chest, down to the tip of his head. She licked around the tip of his penis, she could feel Don quiver as her lips touch him. She knew he was about ready so she took him entirely into her mouth. Jess started to slowly move up and down his shaft, her movements started to speed up until Flack could not take anymore.

"Jess" He said in just above a whispered to let her know he could no longer control it. Jess removed her mouth from Don and she let him position himself back on top of her and Flack kissed her passionately before entering her. Flack thrust into her, started slow at first but he soon quicken his movements. Jess moved her hips and body along with Flack's movements. Jess' walls began to tighten around Don and she released as she experience her second organism of the night. Flack pushed in and out a few more times until he also released spilling himself into her.

They lay cuddled into each others arms on Jess' bed. Don pulled the blankets up around them so they both were nice and cozy. He could till Jess was starting to fall asleep, her eyes were close and he knew she was exhausted "Jess" He said her name in just above a whisper

"Umm…" was her answer

"We're going to do this right" he said

"and which part was wrong?" she asked with a evil little grin on her face

Even with her eyes closed Jess could feel Don blushing. "I meant I'm going to take you out on a real date" Flack said

"No arguments from me" she replied

"Go to sleep now" he said

"Don?" she said

"Yeah" He answered

"Did we really hook up?" she asked

"yes it really happened" Don said "now get some rest"

Jess snuggled her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. They both fell asleep, neither aware that they had just started a love of a lifetime.

_The end_

_**A/N: OK the ending was kind of cheesy but I wanted to get this up before the season finale aired. I still don't want to believe the rumours but after the promo last night, any hope I had of Jess getting out of this season alive has gone and I'm heart broken…but I agree with a lot of people here that we should keep this pairing alive…anywho hope you enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
